


Chasing a Ghost

by lostinatango



Category: Bandom, Green Day, Real Person Fiction, The Longshot (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinatango/pseuds/lostinatango
Summary: The Longshot tour has just begun when Kevin comes to the conclusion that though it's a short one, it will be the longest one of his life.





	Chasing a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoppskibjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppskibjack/gifts).



> I am just a crazy fangirl with an overactive imagination. Title stolen from The Longshot. Story inspired by the guitar porn and on-stage antics of Billie Joe Armstrong and Kevin Preston during the Longshot tour. Also inspired by Hoppskibjack, thank you for your suggestions and readings of my rough drafts! 
> 
> Possibly the beginnings of another series.....we'll see :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The two men stood staring at each other in a hotel room, drenched in sweat from the concert, and riding an adrenaline high. One looked at the other as if he were prey. The object of that look squared off his shoulders but the voice in his head was telling him this wasn’t real, this wasn’t happening. The men were similar in build, around the same height one just slightly taller than the other, both had slim figures, small frames, and dark hair. Looking at the hard breathing trembling men, few would guess there was around a 12 year age gap between the two. The older man smiled brightly revealing laugh lines around his eyes, the only sign of age. He ran his thumb over the younger man’s lower lip saying, “Don’t think, just feel.” The younger man was about to say something, words of doubt and uncertainty but they were stolen by the older man fluttering his lips over the younger one and softly whispering his name, “Kevin.” Hearing his name cleared all doubts from Kevin’s mind. He relaxed into the older man’s touch. He gave him his full trust, he gave him his full surrender. Soft lips caressed over Kevin’s leaving him longing for more. Yet, he was denied as the older man continued to barely brush the guitarist’s jawline and around the shell of his ear. “Say my name,” the older man whispered causing Kevin’s eyes to flutter and his knees become weak before he could call out in a raspy voice, “Billie Joe.” 

Billie Joe nuzzled Kevin’s neck, he peppered the young guitarist with soft kisses along his exposed throat but again left him wanting. Billie never kissed his longing lips or ran his hands over his sensitive skin, all of which Kevin desired. The singer stepped back and gazed into the guitarist’s eyes allowing Kevin to see dark lust in Billie’s perfect green ones. It was then Kevin realized Billie was truly into it, what they were doing wasn’t just a stunt on the stage, this moment, the one he had been longing for since they first met, was real. “Take off my shirt,” the singer commanded. Kevin shook his head as Billie’s words snapped him back to the physical world. The younger man smiled, took a half step back, and tried to keep his hands from trembling as he reached for the buttons on the sweat drenched shirt. The air seemed to go still as he reached for the first button and graciously discovered it was a snap button. Slowly almost tediously, but somehow knowing this is what Billie wanted, he unsnapped each small clasp. Billie’s head fell back as Kevin ran his hands up Billie’s chest and around his shoulders as he pushed the damp fabric away. All too quickly limbs and fabric became tangled together and both men find themselves off balance falling onto the bed in a heap. When the laughter dies down Kevin looks at Billie beneath him and can’t help but lean in for a kiss but Billie cut him off by placing a finger on his lips and gently pushing him off with is other hand. 

“Get this fucking shirt off me,” Billie gruffed as he tried to sit up. Kevin tried not to laugh as he tugged at the wet fabric finally freeing Billie and tossing it aside. He began laying soft kisses along Billie’s shoulders, but Billie pushed off the bed before the younger man could reach the opposite shoulder. “I want you out of your clothes, now” Billie demanded. Kevin nodded and began his own struggle with his wet shirt. Lucky for him he changed into a tee-shirt half way through the set, and pulled it off with a grunt. He looked up to see Billie watching him. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, something he hadn’t felt since first meeting Billie years ago, Kevin’s eyes dropped. “Hey!” Billie’s commanding voice forced Kevin to quickly raise his eyes meeting Billie gaze, “I didn’t tell you to stop.” Billie raised his eyebrows challenging Kevin to finish undressing. Kevin immediately kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He noticed Billie doing the same and couldn’t help but laughed a bit at Billie’s haste. Once again, reality of the situation crashed into Kevin’s head. Was he really here with his idol Billie Joe and getting naked? The young man froze staring at the ground lost in that thought. “Kevin, you’re still dressed.” Billie’s stern voice brought Kevin back to his task at hand. The guitarist stood up, faced the singer, and began to reach for his belt. 

Kevin slowly tugged on the leather pulling it free from the buckle but before he could reach for the button on his jeans, Billie’s hands covered his momentarily stopping his task. With a smile Billie pulled Kevin’s belt slowly out of each loop of his pants. Pulling the belt free of the last loop, Billie folded the belt in two and yanked on the ends, causing the leather to come together in a loud snap. Kevin shuddered as Billie laid the belt on the bed and then nod for Kevin to continue. The younger man paused for a moment realizing there would be no finesse to removing his pants, they clung to his legs in a most annoying way. He also quickly surmised there was no way to avoid his briefs coming off at the same time. It would leave him totally naked, totally vulnerable. All doubt was erased as his eyes once again met Billie’s demanding ones. Kevin took a deep breath and in one swift shove pushed his pants and briefs to his ankles. After a few moments of kicking and squirming, he was free of the cursed items and noticed Billie Joe’s eyes raking over his lean body. Billie nodded his head, “Perfect,” he muttered with a smile and then grabbed Kevin’s belt from the bed. Taking the guitarist’s wrists, the singer began to wrap the belt around them pulling them tightly together. Kevin loved how the leather bit into his wrists. Billie then reached back and removed the bandana tucked into the back pocket. The older man moved behind Kevin and covered his eyes while whispering, “Don’t think, just feel,” in Kevin’s ear followed with a nip at his earlobe which shot shivers through Kevin’s body. 

The guitarist felt Billie’s hands on his shoulders guiding him carefully around and helping him sit on the bed. Being blindfolded heightened Kevin’s hearing, he went still as he heard rustling in some bag or something and then felt the bed give way under Billie’s weight. Billie’s hand was back on Kevin’s shoulder gently pushing him to lay down. It took a bit of scooting before the guitarist was where Billie wanted him. The singer laid pillows under his head, then raised Kevin’s arms and instructed for him not to move them an inch. Billie’s commanding voice sent shock waves to Kevin’s core and he nodded. Calloused fingertips lightly caressed Kevin’s chest causing his stomach muscles to flex. A soft padded fingertip caressed around the younger man’s nipples lightly brushing them causing Kevin to arch his back wanting more. The younger man thought he caught the singer laughing softly but couldn’t tell for sure since his roaring heartbeat threatened to drown out all other sounds. The younger man nearly yelped as something hard and cold was placed on his stomach. An ice cube, Kevin thought, where the fuck did he get an ice cube? Kevin felt Billie’s weight against his side, and the singer’s hot breath on his ear, “Don’t think, just feel,” Billie reminded him before dragging the cube from the younger man’s sternum to his groin. 

The next sensation caused Kevin to buck his hips off the bed as Billie dribbled what was left of the ice cube down the shaft of his already erect cock. A groan escaped Kevin’s throat as he tossed his head back and forth on the pillow. The cold ice against his over-sensitive heated skin caused every nerve in his body to explode.Suddenly he was aware that he would of orgasmed right then and there if is wasn’t for Billie’s fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft. Kevin groaned when he felt Billie’s fingers release him. The guitarist was breathing erratically and he found it difficult if not nearly impossible to regain control of his body. As he tried to slow his breathing Kevin’s ears strained to listen for any sound, any hint at what Billie was planning next but none came. 

Just as he felt he gained control of his breathing, Billie’s lips glided along the length of his cock causing Kevin to once again moan under Billie’s expert touch. The guitarist cried aloud as Billie took him in his mouth and he felt the mixture of the heat and cold, as Billie held the ice cube against Kevin’s shaft with his tongue. The younger man continued to groaned as Billie proved he was fairly well versed when it came to cock sucking. He couldn’t help thrust his hips up meeting Billie’s lips as he moved down. Kevin started to move his arms down without thinking about the consequences; he wanted to grab at Billie’s hair. A rush of cool air replaced Billie’s mouth and Kevin raised his head to look at Billie before realizing he was still blindfolded. Without warning, Kevin was pinned down as the older man’s weight settle on his waist and his arms were slammed back down above his head. “What did I say about your arms?” Billie’s voice was harsh in Kevin’s ear. Kevin’s heart raced more than he ever thought possible, “Not to move them an inch,” he replied. “And what did you do?” Kevin squirmed beneath Billie’s weight but barely moved an inch, for a small-statured man, Billie seem to know how to use every ounce to keep Kevin pinned to the bed. 

“I moved them, I am sorry, I did it before I realized what I was doing.” Kevin pleaded. The younger man felt the loss of weight on his body as Billie moved presumably off the bed. Keeping his bound hands above his head, Kevin laid completely still. He strained again to hear any movement, curious to know what Billie was doing, but there were no telltale sounds. Kevin suddenly bit back a cry as something hot landed on his chest. And though he bolted a few inches off the bed, he made sure he kept his arms above his head. Another hot drop landed this time close to his nipple, again another and another. The burning sensation lasted only a moment before cooling, and Kevin realized Billie was pouring wax on him. The guitarist tried to relax and concentrated on the sensations, but he couldn’t help wince as a drop landed directed on his right nipple, then again on his left. Then Kevin felt the barely cool wax being removed from his nipples, weight shifting and then a freezing sensation applied to the still warm area. As Kevin cried out he could of sworn he heard Billie laugh. “Too much,” Kevin protested as the cold and hot sensations overloaded his nerves. This time he did hear the singer laugh, “Never too much,” Billie teased. 

Kevin felt the wax dribble down his abs, pool in his belly button before moving down toward his neatly shaven groin. His stomach muscles contracted, his back arched, he wanted so much more than what Billie was giving him. “Please, Billie,” Kevin begged, though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for. “Please, what Kevin?” Billie’s voice was firm but soft. The guitarist shook his head back and forth on the pillow while biting his lower lip. “More heat?” Billie asked as Kevin felt the stinging burning sensation of wax poured over his collarbone. Kevin shook his head fearful of his own voice, of his own desires. “More cold?” Billie now taunted as he rubbed the ice cube down the younger man’s chest and over his shaft and balls causing Kevin to uncontrollably shiver. The guitarist again shook his head in frustration as Billie continued to torture him with heat followed by cold and cold followed by heat. The younger man wanted to bury his face in the pillow and scream but dared not move. He felt another shifting of weight on the bed and grew still. He no longer strained to listen, no longer tried to anticipate just grew silent and still and waited. 

Kevin let out a low harsh moan as he felt Billie’s lips return to his cock and take him deep into his throat in one gliding stroke. Kevin’s hips bucked yet Billie continued his slow movements up and down, swirling his tongue around Kevin’s crown and back down to the base. The younger man could barely think barely breathe. Billie eased Kevin’s legs further apart and Kevin complied. Still blindfolded, the guitarist could help but lift his head when something cool and slick hit the crack of his ass. He felt Billie’s fingers slide along his crack and Kevin leaned his head back and relaxed. He felt a finger slide easily into his ass and the guitarist moaned softly. Soon there were two, then three pumping in and out as Billie’s hand pumped his cock. The guitarist was seeing stars and all too soon cried out, “Billie I am going to….” Billie’s fingers squeezed the base of Kevin’s cock denying him release. Kevin groaned in disappointment as Billie removed his fingers and released his shaft. 

Kevin felt something slick and hard press against his ass, it rubbed up and down his crack before being slowly pushed into him stretching him causing him to cry out in pleasure mixed with pain. To the younger one it felt like hours before Billie had completely inserted what to Kevin felt like a dildo or some there like but thinner with rounded bulbs that got bigger in size. Suddenly there were vibrations, slow low ones, which caused Kevin to jump and cry aloud. Billie pushed Kevin down onto the mattress with his weight as he grinded his hips into Kevin causing the rough fabric of Billie’s jeans to cut into Kevin’s sensitive cock. Kevin groaned. Billie traced his hands up and down Kevin’s raised arms, giving the guitarist the touch he so craved. Fingers softly run around his nipples, and more groans escaped Kevin’s mouth. “Fuck!” Kevin screamed as the vibrations intensified and Billie bit his nipple. Kevin tried to find his breath again for every nerve felt it was on fire and going straight to his groin. Billie moved up Kevin’s body and wrapped his fingers around the guitarist’s neck gently raising it exposing his throat. Kevin had never felt so vulnerable he loved how it mixed with the adrenaline and made him feel like he was spinning off the face of the earth. 

Billie nuzzle his neck scratching his scruff over Kevin’s sensitive skin causing the guitarist to let out a deep breath. Then without warning Billie sank his teeth into the tender flesh connecting Kevin’s shoulder with his neck. More pain mixed with pleasure was causing Kevin to spin out of control and he pleaded with Billie. But instead of allowing the younger man tip over the shores of ecstasy, he was once more denied the pleasure when he felt Billie pulled off of him, turned off the vibrator and remove it leaving him feeling empty. As he tried to gain control over is senses, Kevin’s ears distinctly picked up the sound of a foil wrapper being torn open. Suddenly, Kevin’s hands were free and he was being flipped over, Billie pulling his hips up and pushing his shoulders down while a splayed palm between his shoulder blades to keep him in place. Billie was in complete control and Kevin loved it. 

Kevin shouted as Billie slipped in his ass with one swift thrust. He felt Billie’s fingers painfully pushed into his hips as he waited for Kevin to get accustomed to him. Kevin knew he most likely would have bruises tomorrow but he didn’t care. The pain melted into euphoria as Billie began to rock his hips. The guitarist pushed back meeting each thrust and growled with pleasure. The singer raked his nails against the younger man’s back once again marking Kevin as his own. Billie’s thrusts were deep, hard, and relentless, Kevin stopped trying to keep up with him and gave into letting Billie pound as hard and fast as Billie wanted and Kevin loved it. “Touch yourself,” Billie commanded. Kevin kept his head down and wrapped his hand around his aching cock. He stroked in time to Billie’s thrusts and began to see stars as Billie changed the angle of his thrusts to rub right over Kevin’s pleasure center. It didn’t take Kevin long before he felt himself racing to the edge again. “Billie please,” Kevin begged. Billie answered his by duggin his nails deeper into Kevin’s flesh while he continued to pound into him. Kevin let out a desperate, “Please.” when the guitarist could feel this singer start shuttering as his ownorgasm began to take over, Billie’s thrusts became erratic till finally he thrusted deep and hard one last time and cried out, “Now,” in a low growl of a voice and bit Kevin’s shoulder. 

Kevin jolted awake as his orgasm coursed violently though his body. When he was able to regain his breathing and his senses he realized he was alone in bed. Pulling back the covers, he stood on shaky legs and worked his way to the bathroom. As he cleaned himself off Kevin noticed there were no marks on his hips, no bites marks on his neck. Kevin groaned as he carshed back onto the bed realizing it was a fucking dream. He tossed an arm over his eyes and thought, “Fuck, we have eight more shows to go.”


End file.
